


Morning Cuddles

by Zekkun



Series: YamaRiku drabbles [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Yamato-ccentric, that's basically the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun
Summary: As comfortable as he was, he didn't want to get up soon.





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much YamaRiku in AO3, and honestly it's a very cute shipp, I'd like to see more of this shipp even though it's impossible.

Yamato sighs placidly, hugging the small body next to his.

For a moment he wonders how much it would cost to stay in that embrace all day. Obviously he knows it's not possible, but any thought lacks any sense of logic because he's so tired and so comfortable.

The person lying next to him and hugging him so fondly smiles between dreams, his breath is warm, the sound of his heartbeat more than relaxing. It makes Yamato completely forget about any obligation or job he may have right now. Calm and content with the tranquility.

Yamato's eyes stop at the calm and peaceful face of a Nanase Riku. His mouth is slightly open and he breathes through it. His body is as close to Yamato's as possible, both hugging and holding close.

Before, Yamato would not even agree to take off his glasses in someone's presence even when it was to sleep. But now, with this precious angel by his side, he no longer cared. Riku always told him that he looked prettier without them (which Yamato took advantage of to tease him) but he couldn't see almost anything without them on, it would be stupid to take them off if he couldn't see the adorable redheaded boy now sleeping in front of him.

Sometimes he thought that their little relationship shouldn't be. Riku was still underage, and Yamato had long since become an adult. However, at times like these it was unimportant and all that mattered was the pleasant feeling of not doing anything lying on the bed close to each other.

"Mhmm, Yamato-san... good morning." The oldest smiled and left a kiss on Riku's soft pink lips. His beautiful red eyes that shone like a beautiful sunset looked at him full of love. Riku kissed him again, then leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Good morning, Riku..." Yamato yawned and then Riku followed, both laughing like fools at this.

"What time is it? ..." Riku looked at the clock beside the bed. It marked 8:30, an ideal time to get up "Yamato-san, we should get up..."

"Just five more minutes..."

As comfortable as he was, he didn't want to get up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> As fluffy as I could get UwU


End file.
